In a conventional music delivery system, a server has music data, each of which is divided into a plurality of fragments. When a player device requests the server to retrieve fragments corresponding to access codes, the server retrieves a line of fragments. And then after retrieving a predetermined number of times, the server allows the player device to download the all lines of music fragments retrieved (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-175269 (Pages 1 and 3, and FIGS. 1 and 2)
However, in the above-noted music delivery system, the server manages each fragment of music data with its fragment number. The fragment number associated with a fragment indicates which part of the music data corresponds to that fragment. Each time when receiving the requests for fragments from the player device, the server retrieves the fragments and collects them in the order of the fragment number. And then after retrieving a predetermined number of times, the server provides the lines of all collected fragments to the player device. This tremendously increases the server's processing load associated with providing music.